


Dream Brother, My Killer, My Lover

by DanniRiddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Bashing (Supernatural), Crack Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love, is just a crack fic, mention of incest act, mention of wincest, supernatural season 15 episode 18, wincest at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniRiddle/pseuds/DanniRiddle
Summary: (read the tags!)Is almost the end of the world and the reaper, Billie, want to kill Castiel and Dean..Castiel have a lot shit to say before he does the most honorable sacrifice to his best friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, mention of Castiel/Meg Masters, mention of Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Dream Brother, My Killer, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first(and be the last) fanfic of supernatural! 
> 
> this is a long ass crack fic for the episode 18. because really...
> 
> it was trash, and I'm sorry for those who loves it for that scene.
> 
> Watching Castiel in that way got me mad... I made up a scene of what he "supposed" to say to Dean. 
> 
> this can take as bashing the character or just a joke. 
> 
> no fluffy lovely for this couple at all.

"It was chuck all along," Dean said when Castiel enters the room. 

"Everybody is going to die" Dean stood up, Castiel looks at him sadness.

"......I can't stop it" they both look at the door where is sealed, both knew that what is coming is going to kill them both.   
Castiel looks at the door again and back at Dean. _is now the time._

  
Castiel took a breath and glance at Dean, his face show sadness. "there is one way" he said. 

"What you meant?"

Castiel gazes at his eyes, give him a sad smile "there something that can end this-" ..... "Is time to end this! Is time to finish what this madness had done! And is time for me to go! " Castiel breathe deeply and waited for Dean to say something.

Dean didn't say a word. He kept looking at Cas waiting for what he said it meant.".. W-what you talking about man, we know that we can end this but why are you saying you be gone? Where are you going? "

Cas walk to Dean, getting closer. Dean didn't react. He just waited. Then he felt Cas hand to his cheek. His face shows such sadness but also looks regretful.  
"there's one thing she is afraid of...one thing strong enough to stop her... and it is by going thru me... " he strokes Dean's cheek and continue "when Jack was dying, I made a deal to save him-"

"you what?"

"-I made a deal to save him.... is the price of my life......" Castiel back away from Dean and looks around the room. the banging of the door keeps going strong.  
Billie would enter in a moment

"......when I experience a moment of true happiness........... the empty would summon and it would take me forever.."

......

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Cas took another breath and smile at him "Because finally, I will be free! I will be free for this wholesome fear to see the people I love died" there something in his voice that sounds happy. happiness that this it be over.

The banging of the door keeps going stronger.  
  
Castiel walks forward again to a speechless Dean, who hadn't said a word for what his friend had told him.

"....I always wonder ever since I took the burden, that curse I-I wonder what its c-could be, what my true happiness could even look like, II-I never found an answer ....

because of one thing ....I want ..it's something I know I can't have ..-"   
he looks at Dean with a smile "but.....I now know what happiness it can be and..... and ..is different ways to be happy.!. and I'm happy to do this for you dean!"

He happily said it over the banging of the door.

Then he spoke again "...and Knowing you has changed me, Dean. you had changed me a lot but again...... I don't know what I am! I am an angel! ..well use to be an angel that now I'm wearing a dead meat suit...I kill this poor vessel and my punishment is using it! you know how fuck that is!! well, yeah. I know everything on this world is fucked up because God made it!..  
ahh shit. God made everything.. we don't even know how God is exited you know?? this is stupid!-"

...

"-Oh yes Dean I know what you thinking .... why I'm talking a lot when there this bitch banging the door like a psycho to enter and going to kill us both!   
......is because I'm finally going to tell you what I have been hidden for so long and this it is a bit shocking to you and hope ......THAT FUCKING BITCH CAN HEAR ME FIRST!"

The door stops banging.

Finally.......so, Dean" he looks at Dean straight at his eyes, Dean stare back. 

" I love you" 

.......

..........

..........

" Yes, yes I know...why I'm telling you this? is because apparently, I have been in love with you for so long! I don't know how even it happens you know..!   
but you can take it as friendship.. because yes friends can say "I love you" to your best friend, right? and I love you for who you are...I have been loving you like a creeper stalker angel....

..now **that** is fucked up! 

me! and used-to-be angel whose million years older than you had just fallen in love with a human! I mean you're not the only one with who I had been in love..

I did love Meg.. thou she was a demon, I felt so right with her you know. I didn't show my affections but damn.. how much I did love her and would die just to see her again in some another fucked up universe, but no! God won't even do that for us.. angels, demons, monsters have a place for each after death. but no way can be one place for things like us to reunited....

that's unfair, isn't it?? 

..........

...ahh where was I again?

ohh yess the love part.

so, as I said..... I love you, Dean... I love you so much that it hurts but ....the reason I had hidden is that I had known so long you fuck your brother.. 

oh, don't look so surprising..

God made this "universe" because he wants to see some sibling's fuck.. I meant he fucks his sister Amara ..didn't you know?

of course, not.... we don't tell everyone our business.. and you know who had caught them??..

no?

It was Lucifer... that's why Lucifer was lock up. Lucifer catches our father fucking our aunt!  
now who the most fuck up in this universe? ha, that old man!......oh damn.... now this got a bit out of control!"

The room was completely silent.

"Ah but is kind of selfish of me telling you that I love you while you look aghast... don't worry.. I will be out of your way and you be finally happy with your brother. that is if you guys and Jack survive. you all would be a wonderful family. and I don't want to be part of this because is not fair...

............

I was a horrible person! I was so awful even when I met you. I was a horrible person to Sam! the poor guy who actually believe in God and pray for us.. and what I did ?? I called him an abnormal for a thing he couldn't control for the demon blood..

yeah, Ruby was the fault for it, but he already had demon blood since he was a baby! and you know whose fault is that?

ohh yess your mother Dean! your mother made a deal with Azazel to save John... 

ahh. another reason why you went back in time to see your mother. Is because I wanted to show you the all-Winchesters blood is kind of fucked up.. all for chuck amusement.. even you had to see your mother kissing her father. Though he was possessed you think she would have cared... no! she did it to save John but curse your brother! 

Andd then the things I had done to your brother, I meant...I realize that I was jealous of him! 

I was jealous of the beautiful bond you two have and for that, I wanted to destroy it!

that's why I brought him back without his soul. but then you have to go to the damn reaper and ask him to bring it back. 

I got so mad! 

I got so freaky mad that in a time I just broke Sam's wall...I wanted him to suffer or even to die!

and then, there I go and make-out with your brother!

oh shit, Dean, just let me explain!"

........

"It was the time when you were a demon, remember? yeah, Sam was crazy back then,. he was looking for you all over the country. Or even the world! who knows? but he was so lost and sad...

one day we were drinking and talking about you... and then we, I think. We were kind of drunk or something but Sam started crying and crying about losing you and I felt so sad to see him I just went to him, hold his cheek and kiss him. I thought I was only kissing him till he took the lead. and then .....the kiss was long and... we ...were almost go to the next level.

  
BUT NO! we didn't... I accidentally broke Sam's arm..... yeah, that's why he didn't tell you... but it was an accident and I felt bad again for hurting him! I ... think .....I did love your brother too, and....

a-and I'm so sorry for all the shit I had done."  
  
.....................

"wow....you guys are fucked up"

"shut up Billie!"

..........

Castiel sight "Well, Dean....... _is time_ " He walks to Dean and touches his arm "Goodbye"   
he pushes Dean far away, making him hit the wall.

Dean watches when the wall opens and some goo thing coming out, making a big hole, at the time Billie opens the door. Castiel stands there smiling as the black goo tentacle grabs him and Billie at the same time. 

Both disappearing.

.......

........

Dean just watched his best friend sacrifice himself. and processing for all the shit he had said.

his cellphone rang.

he took a minute, then grab his phone and saw it was Sam. taking a breath, he answers the phone 

"Hey Sammy" 

"dude. what the fuck happen? and Castiel?"

....

"umm I tell you when I see you, but first, I want to ask you something"

"ok. go ahead"

".....when ..when all this ends and when we win.... do you ...want to get married?"

"........"

"Yeah yeah.. I know about the blood part but we don't need a certificate. we can just grab some rings and ...just do what we always do, mhm, a wedding night forever" 

"......"

"Sam?"

"...is about time you fucking ask, jerk"

Dean smiles then he asks _ **tha** **t**_ question "About that....when were you going to tell me that you and Catiel had a bond time?"

  
Sam hung up the call.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the end if you had read this messed up fic.
> 
> I don't hate Castiel, I dislike him.  
> beside shipping Wincest, yes, Sam and Dean together. I ship Castiel with the brothers together (Wincestiel) and Castiel with Meg...  
> and I'm damn upset that it didn't show an interaction scene of Sam and Cas to say goodbye... or a happy ending for Castiel to see Meg!
> 
> anyway. I can take any critics for this. this was only for me to finally have one fanfic by me for supernatural fandom, only one episode left for the ending of my childhood show.


End file.
